1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical systems and more specifically to optical interferometers utilizing optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers and optical transmission lines are well known in the prior art. An optical interferometer using optical waveguides is disclosed in a patent application filed by Masuta et al., Ser. No. 276,767 and assigned to the same assignee as this application. Prior art efforts to butt couple optical fibers to optical waveguides have resulted in high losses due to the interface between the optical fiber and the optical transmission line. These losses are attributable to two primary mechanisms, these being the mismatch of the index of refraction between the optical fiber and the optical waveguide, and the optical misalignment between them. These problems are substantially solved by the optical interferometer and methods which are the subject of this application.